


Watson e il mostro

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M, Magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU più o meno.





	Watson e il mostro

**Author's Note:**

> Per il COWT di Lande di Fandom

John Watson era un soldato, era un dottore, una volta ferito in guerra però, era stato costretto a tornare a casa, l'unico problema era che lui non aveva più una casa, i suoi genitori erano morti, sua sorella si era sposata con un uomo che non amava e continuava ad avere relazioni extraconiugali con altre donne e bevendo per dimenticare le botte che le dava il marito.

In patria non c'era nulla per lui, la sua vita non aveva senso, così si rinchiuse in un mondo tutto suo, nella piccola casa che una volta era appartenuta alla sua famiglia, occupandosi dei campi nonostante la sua zoppia e il dolore alla spalla. Nel tempo libero leggeva, non ne aveva avuto molta occasione quando era sul campo di battaglia dopotutto, aveva anni da recuperare.

La gente del villaggio vicino, al quale si avvicinava di tanto in tanto per vendere la frutta e la verdura che coltivava e comprare quel poco di cui necessitava per vivere, iniziò a parlare di lui alle sue spalle, dicevano che era un solitario, che non voleva parlare con nessuno, che era un asociale che non voleva parlare con nessuno, che la guerra lo aveva cambiato per sempre e non era più lo stesso.

A John non importava più di ciò che pensavano gli altri, la sua vita era monotona, a lui non succedeva niente, non sapeva neanche se valeva la pena viverla.

\---------------------------

Sherlock Holmes era un principe, possedeva molte terre, ma non se ne curava, a lui importava solo dei suoi esperimenti, suo fratello, Mycroft, era colui temuto da tutti, lui andava a riscuotere i debiti dopotutto, era l'erede al trono e il più potente di tutti.

Sherlock era diverso, a lui semplicemente non importava, alla sua nascita, una strega gli aveva fatto un incantesimo, poteva vedere l'anima delle persone con un solo sguardo, vedeva la crudeltà, la bontà, la sofferenza, quando cercava di fare qualcosa, di mettere il suo potere al servizio degli altri, veniva rifiutato, lo chiamavano "mostro" e gli dicevano di tornarsene da dov'era venuto.

Il principe sapeva che l'unico modo di spezzare l'incantesimo e tornare ad essere se stesso, senza le deduzioni come le aveva ribattezzate lui (il suo pensiero scientifico si rifiutava di accettare la magia nonostante tutto), era trovare qualcuno che lo amasse e solo allora avrebbe trovato il suo vero io.

Mycroft aveva provato a trovare qualcuno per suo fratello, nel vano tentativo di infrangere l'incantesimo, ma ognuno che trovava non durava più di un paio di giorni, il più veloce era scappato dopo mezz'ora. Dopo un po' Sherlock si era stufato ed era fuggito dal palazzo.

Le guardie lo avevano ritrovato in una Casa dell'Oppio, la sostanza stupefacente, se inalata creava una sensazione di euforia e intorpidimento delle funzioni cognitive che impedivano a Sherlock di dedurre.

Mycroft conosceva i problemi che un abuso di oppio poteva produrre nel corpo umano, sfortunatamente era una droga che si era molto diffusa nel suo paese ma lui aveva già messo in moto i suoi sottoposti per creare una legge che la proibisse definitivamente.

Sherlock venne rinchiuso nelle sue stanze per settimane, si rifiutava di mangiare, di dormire, faceva esperimenti dalla mattina alla sera, cercando di ricreare una sostanza simile all'oppio ma senza tutti gli effetti collaterali, inutile dire che non ci riuscì.

Mycroft sapeva di un uomo che gli doveva dei soldi e che aveva qualche nozione di magia, pensò che forse egli poteva aiutare il suo fratellino e lo mandò a chiamare.

L'uomo per tutta risposta gli disse che non voleva avere nulla a che fare con quel mostro di suo fratello e quando Mycroft gli ricordò il suo debito, l'uomo prese la moglie e la diede a lui.

"Tenga, lei è una strega, io non la voglio più, la ripudio, è sua, la dia a quel mostro, è il mio pagamento, io non voglio avere più niente a che fare con voi e la vostra famiglia"

Per quanto Mycroft fosse crudele in alcune circostanze, quando vide le condizioni fisiche in cui si trovava la ragazza, provò pietà per lei e decise di accettare l'offerta, sperando che magari lei potesse andare bene per sposare suo fratello, aveva avuto a che fare con quel bruto di un marito, Sherlock non poteva essere poi così male.

Quando Sherlock vide la donna sbuffò. "Questa non va bene"

"Perché mai?"

"Le piacciono le donne e io non posso amare, nessuno può amarmi!" Gli iniziò a buttare roba contro e la ragazza scappò dalla stanza impaurita.

Mycroft cercò di calmarla ma lei aveva ancora più paura. Harriet Watson non era mai stata una persona molto coraggiosa e quell'uomo sembrava essere anche peggio di suo marito. Le cose che aveva sentito sulla famiglia reale erano terribili dopotutto.

Si rinchiuse in una stanza e mandò una lettera a suo fratello, dicendogli ciò che le era capitato e supplicandolo di venirla a prendere.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando John ricevette la lettera di sua sorella si stupì, erano mesi che non la sentiva, più leggeva e più si infuriava. Quell'idiota di suo marito aveva osato venderla al principe? Harry aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti, doveva solo smetterla di bere, poteva fare ancora molto.

John prese una decisione, raccattò i suoi pochi averi, tutto il suo denaro e una piccola scorta di cibo e si avviò verso il castello con tutta l’intenzione di riportare a casa sua sorella, anche se avesse dovuto riprendersela con la forza.

Mycroft si era ormai rassegnato, era ovvio che la ragazza temeva molto più loro piuttosto che l’ex marito, stava già meditando di lasciarla tornare a casa dal fratello quando quest’ultimo si presentò lì di persona.

L’uomo era basso di statura, zoppicava ma aveva un corpo tonico e robusto, da lavoratore, sotto la tunica, stranamente pulita per un contadino senza una moglie ad occuparsi di lui. Mycroft aveva sentito parlare di quest’uomo che viveva da solo ai confini del regno, aveva sentito di quanto poco socievole fosse e di quanto amasse la lettura e vivesse di ciò che coltivava.

Quando aveva scoperto chi era il fratello di Harriet, Mycroft aveva deciso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo, quell’uomo sembrava avere un qualcosa in più. Era stato un soldato, forse sarebbe riuscito a tenere a bada anche il suo fratellino.

Sherlock si era rifiutato di mangiare per troppo tempo, la distrazione di una visita nel palazzo lo riportò alla realtà e la sua naturale curiosità lo spinse a scendere le scale per vedere di chi si trattasse.

L’uomo che stava di fronte a Mycroft era singolare, guardava suo fratello, l’erede al trono, come se fosse un suo pari, non ne aveva timore, c’era sfida nei suoi occhi. Immediatamente Sherlock iniziò a dedurre, non poteva evitarlo, era l’incantesimo, non poteva fermarsi. Entrò nella stanza.

John si girò appena il principe iniziò a parlare.

“Ex soldato, cuore coraggioso e leale, sei stato ferito in guerra alla spalla e non puoi più combattere. Credi di non essere neanche più un buon dottore fuori dal campo di battaglia. Ti sei rassegnato ad una vita solitaria, sei venuto a riprenderti tua sorella con qualunque mezzo, non ci servono i tuoi soldi, non ho il minimo interesse verso di lei, inoltre è chiaro che non hai grande rispetto verso le autorità e ti piace essere indipendente. Ami leggere libri di ogni genere e odi che la gente ti consideri un asociale, tuttavia ritieni di non avere scelta, sei troppo danneggiato per avere un rapporto normale con il resto della società”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi pronto all’orrore, il disgusto, il dolore e la paura dell’ignoto che avevano tutti nei suoi confronti, ciò che non si aspettava era la reazione di John.

“Geniale!” Sherlock guardò l’uomo di fronte a se e fece qualcosa che non faceva da anni, iniziò a sperare.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John osservò attentamente l’uomo di fronte a se, la rapida successione di fatti che gli aveva snocciolato davanti era incredibilmente accurata, era leggermente terrificante ma a lui non importava più di tanto, aveva visto di peggio.

L’uomo doveva essere il principe, aveva sentito parlare di lui e del suo “potere”, si vociferava di un incantesimo, la gente diceva che era un mostro, che se gli davi tempo poteva prendere possesso della tua anima, che bisognava stare lontano da lui.

L’unica cosa che John poteva osservare nell’uomo era la solitudine, il peso di un potere che non voleva, le ferite causate dal timore della gente, la paura dell’ignoto che era in ognuno di noi. John conosceva molto bene la sensazione di sentirsi diverso, a lui non importava più, dopotutto a lui non succedeva più nulla, non era più successo nulla, fino ad allora.

Non c’era dubbio che conoscere quell’uomo fosse qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di importante nella sua vita, John pensò che forse, forse, entrambi potevano guadagnare qualcosa dalla loro conoscenza.

“Lasciate andare mia sorella, resterò io al suo posto” si ritrovò a dire, non era quello il piano, ma non riuscì a trattenere la curiosità. Voleva sapere di più su quell’uomo alto, magro, dai capelli corvini e quegli zigomi così affilati che uno poteva temere di tagliarsi se li carezzava. Un immagine di se stesso che accarezzava quegli zigomi apparve nella sua mente e lui dovette leccarsi le labbra secche.

Mycroft poté chiaramente vedere gli occhi di suo fratello riempirsi di speranza, poi li vide seguire il movimento della lingua dell’ex soldato, le pupille si dilatarono leggermente. Forse l’uomo era la soluzione, forse Sherlock sarebbe potuto tornare normale.

L’erede al trono si perse un attimo nei ricordi di quando i suoi genitori non erano odiati da tutti, quando erano entrambi ancora in vita, sua madre si era ammalata dopo la morte di suo padre e tutto il peso del regno era collato sulle sue spalle.

Prima dell’incantesimo, Sherlock era un bambino meraviglioso, amava correre e giocare con altri bambini, nessuno lo temeva o pensava male di lui. Era molto piccolo quando iniziò a cambiare, prima decise che gli altri erano tutti stupidi, su questo Mycroft non poteva biasimarlo, e poi aveva fatto arrabbiare la persona sbagliata.

Sherlock aveva dieci anni quando conobbe Jim Moriarty, il ragazzo, era l’erede al trono del regno vicino, più grande di Sherlock di quattro anni, aveva una mente deviata e possessiva e, sfortunatamente, anche un potere magico molto potente.

Quando il principe si era rifiutato di giocare ancora con lui, gli aveva detto che sapeva esattamente cosa pensava Jim e che non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con lui. Il ragazzo si era infuriato e aveva gettato un incantesimo su di lui. “Così saprai esattamente cosa stanno pensando e provando le persone, nessuno potrà mai voler giocare con te, tutti ti odieranno e tu non avrai più felicità, mai più, ti troveranno tutti insopportabile”

L’intervento del mago di corte, Gregory Lestrade, aveva permesso di arginare il danno e aveva messo una clausola all’incantesimo, se qualcuno fosse riuscito ad amare e accettare Sherlock nonostante l’incantesimo, si sarebbe rivelato il suo vero io.

Mycroft era sempre stato affezionato al mago, non solo per aver salvato suo fratello, quando era scoppiata la guerra con il regno dei Moriarty, la stessa in cui John era stato ferito, Greg era stato costretto ad andare al fronte e Mycroft aveva perso sue notizie da allora, quasi tre anni, aveva perso le speranze e tutti avevano iniziato a temerlo da allora.

Per lui tenere a qualcuno non era altro che uno svantaggio terribile.

Sherlock e John rimasero a osservarsi in silenzio per qualche secondo, Mycroft era perso nei suoi ricordi, quando Harry entrò e vide la scena pensò che forse si era sbagliata nei confronti di quella famiglia, sembravano improvvisamente così umani.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una ragazza entrò nella sala, era bellissima, alta, magra, capelli castani sciolti sulle spalle, un corpo bellissimo. Il suo atteggiamento e portamento erano regali ma la cosa che colpì di più la ragazza fu il suo abbigliamento, era vestita come un soldato. Aveva sentito parlare di lei, tutti gli uomini erano andati a combattere al fronte e lei aveva preso il posto delle guardie per proteggere il palazzo, Harry si trovò subito affascinata.

La ragazza scambiò qualche parola con la famiglia reale e poi si voltò verso di lei. Si avvicinò con eleganza.

“Potete chiamarmi Anthea. Mi è stato ordinato di portarla nella casa di suo fratello” La voce della donna era sensuale, Harry non trovò obiezioni, l’avrebbe seguita ovunque. Uscirono dalla stanza lasciando gli Holmes alle loro discussioni, Harry non si rese conto che suo fratello non sarebbe tornato a casa insieme a lei fino a che non si trovò da sola nella sua capanna.

Dopo aver chiesto ad Anthea di occuparsi di Harriet Watson, Mycroft rimase ad osservare i due uomini di fronte a se. Da quando John aveva parlato, indicando la sua disponibilità a restare al castello al posto della sorella, Sherlock era rimasto senza parole, osservando e deducendo l’uomo che aveva di fronte.

John sembrava sinceramente curioso, si teneva dritto su entrambe le gambe mentre Sherlock lo guardava, come se avesse dimenticato di zoppicare. Sherlock era curioso di conoscere più cose su quell’uomo così normale all’apparenza ma anche così diverso.

L’ex soldato si schiarì la gola. “Mi pare di aver compreso che quella ragazza porterà mia sorella a casa mia?”

Sherlock parve risvegliarsi dal suo stupore. “Certamente! Tu hai detto che resterai qui. Ti porto a fare un giro se vuoi, potrebbe essere pericoloso, io sono un mostro dopotutto e questo è un vecchio castello pieno di scricchioli e passaggi segreti…”

“Se i mostri hanno il tuo aspetto vorrei conoscerne di più, ho visto di peggio, fai strada” indicò con il mento la porta e Sherlock lo guidò fuori dalla sala di corsa, John non accennò neanche a pensare di zoppicare.

Mycroft sorrise alla scena, forse non era poi così svantaggioso l’amore, quei due forse avevano qualche speranza, forse anche lui avrebbe ritrovato la sua.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una delle cose preferite del principe Sherlock quando non stava facendo uno dei suoi esperimenti, era stare a contatto con i vari animali che vivevano a corte. I suoi preferiti erano i cavalli e gli uccelli rapaci che utilizzavano per la caccia.

Mike era lo sparviero a cui il principe si era più affezionato e fu da lui che portò John.

Gli sparvieri non erano particolarmente utili nella caccia di grossi animali, ma erano perfetti per catturare altri uccelli e piccole prede. Fin da quando era piccolo, Sherlock aveva sempre preferito Mike quando si trattava di cacciare e lo considerava quasi il suo migliore amico.

A quanto pareva, John aveva avuto occasione di conoscere numerosi esemplari di uccelli e si ritrovò affascinato da Mike, gli ricordava un altro sparviero, che veniva spesso utilizzato nei campi di battaglia per portare messaggi da una trincea all’altra.

I due uomini, iniziarono presto a parlare tra loro, Sherlock spiegò brevemente la sua maledizione e chi e cosa l’aveva creata. Non rivelò la clausola che aveva imposto Greg, non voleva di certo condizionare l’unica persona che sembrava essere in grado di sciogliere la maledizione.

Non ci volle molto perché i due cominciassero a parlare di libri, e Sherlock decidesse di portare il suo nuovo amico nella biblioteca di palazzo.

John, affascinato dalla quantità immensa di libri che la suddetta biblioteca conteneva, non si rese conto del tempo che passava mentre leggeva ad alta voce passi dai suoi libri preferiti per poi commentarli insieme a Sherlock.

L’ex militare si rese conto dell’ora tarda solo quando iniziò a venirgli sonno, solo allora rendendosi conto che Sherlock si era già addormentato sul divano. Sdraiandosi sulla pila di cuscini che aveva buttato per terra, John ripensò a tutto quello che gli avevano detto sulla famiglia reale, Mycroft non gli piaceva granchè, ma Sherlock era geniale, al di la dell’incantesimo che gli faceva dedurre le persone, l’uomo era estremamente intelligente e aveva anche un buon senso dell’umorismo, anche se un po’ macabro qualche volta.

John era estremamente attratto da lui e anche molto curioso, non vedeva l’ora di conoscerlo meglio.

\---------------------------------

L’amicizia tra Sherlock e John crebbe a dismisura, fino a sfociare in sentimenti che entrambi gli uomini erano sorpresi di riuscire a provare. Entrambi convinti di non essere in grado di amare, si ritrovarono ad amarsi a vicenda. L’unico problema era che Sherlock continuava ad avere le sue deduzioni.

Neanche Mycroft capiva come fosse possibile. John era evidentemente innamorato di Sherlock e aveva trovato modo di dimostrargli il proprio amore nel corso dei mesi che passarono insieme, senza alcun timore.

Fu il ritorno miracoloso di Gregory a cambiare le carte in tavola e aiutarli a comprendere cosa succedeva.

Tutto iniziò con l’arrivo del mago a palazzo. Mycroft era molto sorpreso e anche preoccupato, Gregory non era in condizioni molto buone al suo arrivo e quindi furono subito chiamati i medici di corte e John che cominciò immediatamente a dare ordini a destra e a manca per prendersi cura del ferito.

Com’era ovvio, Sherlock dedusse tutto ciò che era successo all’altro uomo negli anni, era stato fatto prigioniero e torturato da Moriarty in un posto così segreto che nessuno era stato in grado di trovarlo. L’uomo aveva usato quelle poche forze che gli erano rimaste per salvarsi la vita e tornare a palazzo. Dall’uomo che amava.

La cosa strana fu che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Sherlock non rivelò nulla a nessuno e tenne la deduzione per se nonostante l’incantesimo. Bastò uno sguardo verso suo fratello per decidere di stare zitto. Avrebbe detto tutto a John in seguito e quello sarebbe bastato.

Gregory si riprese nei giorni successivi e Sherlock riuscì a tenere per se tutte le sue deduzioni, almeno fino a che non riusciva a trovarsi da solo con John. Ormai viveva per le lodi del biondo.

Una delle prime cose che disse Gregory quando si svegliò, fu: “Vedo che hai trovato il tuo vero io, Sherlock”

Sconcertato, il principe chiese che cosa intendeva. “Non ho smesso di vedere tutto quello che gli altri pensano o hanno fatto”

“Non è mai stato quello l’incantesimo. Questo ti obbligava solo a dire qualsiasi cosa leggessi nella mente altrui. Dovevi solo accettare questa parte di te e trovare un’altra persona che l’accettasse”

\--------------------------

Appena si fu rimesso del tutto, Gregory venne dichiarato eroe di guerra e presto, dopo il suo ritorno, Moriarty scomparve, lasciandosi dietro una scia di morte e distruzione ma anche la pace tra i due regni vicini.

I militari tornarono dalla guerra e le famiglie si riunirono, Mycroft dichiarò il suo volere di sposare Gregory mentre Sherlock decise di sposare John. Anthea e Harry scoprirono di avere molto in comune e tra loro sbocciò l’amore.

Fu così che tutti vissero per sempre, felici e contenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo e commenti sono l'amore!


End file.
